Beauty and the Beast
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: AU. A wicked curse fell upon him, transforming his handsome self into a horrible creature one wouldn't think twice to look at. In his dark existence a small light arrives to help him. Read, you won't be disappointed.
1. Prologue: Shattered Melody

_I'm so sorry everyone! I know a lot of people were expecting an update with some of my other stories but this idea had been toying around with my mind until I felt I coud control it no longer. You can expect updates to "Game Over' and "Destined Fate" sometime this week. _

_This story is an AU. It is an adaptation of the plot "Beauty and the Beast" produced by Disney in 1991. It was getting kind of boring seeing all the "Cinderella" type fics that are always getting posted, so I decided to see if I could recreate an old plot into something new. _

_Not all the events will be the same as the original production by Disney, but I hope you like it anyway._

_I do not own any of the original characters from "Beauty and the Beast". Those lawfully belong to Disney. Nor do I own any of the characters from LCDo otherwise I would have animated myself into the manga and made Azuma fall in love with me ;)_

* * *

**Prologue: Shattered Melody**

It was a cold December night. Snow was falling heavily outside the large luxurious mansion which was gleaming grandly amidst the white powder. Somewhere, in a large chamber, the skillful rapid melody of a piano could be heard resonating throughout the mansion.

The handsome youth playing it ran long nimble fingers over the keys. A sharp mouth, perfectly chiseled nose and golden eyes were only a few of the remarkable features that he possessed. His complexion was flawless and his face quite devoid of emotion even as the piano continued to sing as he wished it to. He clicked his tongue in dismay as a knock interrupted his movements.

"Master? I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. But someone has arrived and I thought it fit to come call you." A servant nervously said.

"Who is it?" asked the young prince impatiently as he rose from the bench. "Especially at this time of night?"

Without waiting for an answer he strode out of the room. No one could possibly be crazy enough to be outside in this December snow. He half wondered if it was perhaps the postman delivering a delayed letter; perhaps some word from his family who had banned him from the house after a certain elder had issued an order that he was no longer welcome there? Of course, it wasn't befitting for such a noble family to exile a young prince without the correct compensations, which was why he was now presently living in the mansion which had belonged to his late great uncle.

Comfortable though, he mused to himself as he descended the long flight of elegant steps. Who would have thought exile would have been more comfortable than one imagined? He turned and headed towards the main entrance where a slightly embarrassed looking servant was standing, holding the door open ever so slightly to avoid letting in the chilly breeze.

"Move aside," snapped the youth impatiently to the servant who paled and with a quick nod practically jumped aside to allow his employer place. With a swift jerk the haughty male opened the door.

A scraggly looking woman was hunched into a ball on his doorstep. She was shivering involuntarily and the hand that gripped her shabby thin coat appeared frostbitten. She raised her face ever so slightly after the door opened.

"Who are you? What do you want?" questioned the prince in a bored voice as he took in the sight of the beggar woman, unable to hide a bit of disappointment that it hadn't been a delayed post after all.

The woman's hazel eyes were soft and she struggled to bring herself into a standing position. As she got to her feet her patched frayed scarf slipped ever so slightly revealing a few strands of hair that was the same color as freshly picked cherries.

"Kind sir," she said in a soft voice that was barely audible over the howling of the icy wind. "There's a blizzard coming in. I can't make my way back to my cottage because of the wind and snow. May I please spend the night here? I don't need a room, just shelter. I'll quietly see myself out in the morning."

Rather than feel sympathetic towards the pitiful looking figure, the noble male's lips twisted into a cruel smile before letting out a laugh as cold as the night. "Me? Offer shelter to a beggar woman? Would a noble be caught doing such a degrading act? It's unspeakable! What dreams are you harboring under that filthy scarf of yours?"

"Please try to understand my lord. It's far too cold and brutal for a woman like myself to stay outside. I haven't just asked for riches or food; just a place to spend the night."

"And what will you offer me in return if I provide you with the shelter you so desperately require?" questioned the young pianist arrogantly.

"I don't have much…all I can offer is this." Small hands disappeared momentarily inside her tattered cloak before she pulled out her offering. A rose, looking as fresh as spring with petals gleaming like rubies was visible in the light spilling out from the hall.

"A rose?" scoffed the youth, his fine features arranging themselves in a show of disgust. "You offer a lowly flower in exchange for shelter from a prince? Is this a joke of some sort?"

"This is no ordinary rose my lord," said the red haired woman. "It's very rare and unique."

"You're wasting my precious time. There is no place for you here beggar woman. Find someplace else to offer your rose."

"Is that your final word my lord?" asked the woman eerily.

"Yes!"

A sudden gust of wind blasted the young prince off his feet and he flew backwards, his back colliding painfully into a table; several small delicate looking glass trinkets smashed on impact. Wild-eyed, the prince raised his head and saw a very shocking sight. The beggar woman had entered his house; yet all traces of poverty were erased from her body. Instead of being clothed in the rags he had found her in, she was wearing an ice-blue sleeveless dress which reached her knees. The red tresses were freed from the scarf and flew about her face as the cold breeze continued to blow. All signs of chill and fatigue were gone from her face.

"You did not heed my request, arrogant prince," she said in a strong voice filled with anger. Panicking, the prince scrambled to his feet.

"Who are you?" he demanded, sounding more brave than he felt.

"I am Hino Kahoko, an angel. I decide people's fate based on their attitude towards others. You, Prince Yunoki are the lowliest of them all. To refuse shelter to a poor, defenseless beggar woman. Your punishment shall be severe."

"P…punishment?"

"Yes."

The words had just crossed her lips when suddenly the candles placed in the chandelier above them went out. The grand looking hallway suddenly looked dark, desolate, and creepy. Suddenly screams punctuated the still air. The prince trembled at the sound.

"Master! Master!" cried several voices at once. Yunoki shifted his eyes to the staircase where several of his servants were struggling to descend, apparently in great pain. Then before his eyes, they started changing form; their bodies twisted and contorted as their screams became louder.

Truly frightened, the prince could do nothing but watch as, right before his eyes, the servants began to assume the forms of common everyday objects; a small candleholder, a clock, a tea pot and a tea cup.

"Wha…what?"

"Yours will be the most horrible yet." Hino's voice resonated through the prince's young mind.

Then, to complete his terror, Yunoki felt a sudden punch of pain in his abdomen. Doubling over, he tried to settle it down, but the effort was futile. A wild scream escaped from his throat as he felt his body begin to morph. His shoulders were broadening, and his limbs were lengthening; the neatly cut and manicured nails were lengthening and becoming curved, almost talon like. The lovely light colored hair was changing color to a dirty black shade as it grew rapidly. Prickling sensations were running all over his skin as dense, dark brown hair started to sprout all over his body. Almost howling with pain, the young prince brought up large fearful looking paws to his face which was now losing its smooth texture.

Slowly, the pain subsided and a couple of candles somehow miraculously glowed into life. Yunoki ran to the parlor and approached the mirror which hung on the opposite wall. Horror filled him as he took in the sight. His fair skin was now covered with thick brown hair. The straight nose had been replaced with a much larger one, resembling an enlarged lion's nose. He brought up large furry paws to his face. The only feature that been left unaltered were his eyes; the large golden orbs were still the same.

"What have you done to me? You've turned me into a beast!" he cried in agony as he turned to face the enchantress. With a look of grim satisfaction she smiled at his plight.

"Exactly," she said mockingly. "This is how you truly are. No matter how beautiful your countenance was, this was the true form of you heart."

"I beg forgiveness!" Yunoki knelt down before the sorceress. "Please just change me back!"

"Even if I do so, it will have no effect. You won't change that easily."

"Please! Tell me a way! Just bring me back to normal!"

"There is only one way for you to return to normal."

The prince raised his head. "What way is that?"

"You must get someone to fall in love with you. Try to capture one's heart, and the spell will be broken."

"Are you mad? What fool would love someone who looks like _this_?" asked Yunoki incredulously.

"That's your true punishment. Love is independent on how one looks. If someone can fall in love with you, even when you are in this form, the spell will be lifted. However, bear this in mind."

Hino took a few steps around the spacious entrance. "One won't fall in love with you just by your display of wealth, particularly in this form. It will require all your charm as well as control over your arrogance for one to fall for you."

Yunoki followed the woman's movements.

"Also, you might want to keep this." She conjured a glass case, which contained the same rose she had offered him. "Consider it as a time keeper."

"A time keeper?" Confused, the beast accepted the case.

"Yes. You have three years to carry out my condition."

"Three years!"

"That's a lot of time if you consider it."

"What will happen if no one falls in love with me?"

Very simply, the witch said, "You'll die."

A chill ran down the youth's spine. Was she kidding?

"Three years is the time given to you. The petals will wither away and drop one by one correctly after one month to this day is completed. If all the petals fall…" Her voice trailed before she twisted her hands with an odd movement, and from thin air, a golden object appeared in her hands.

"This," she said handing it to the prince, "Is a magic mirror. It will enable you to see anything your heart desires. You may use it during this time."

"Isn't there any other way to change back?" Yunoki asked desperately.

"The wicked learn only after suffering," stated Hino firmly. With that, she disappeared from the mansion in a haze of wind.

The snow continued to fall and marked the coldest night of winter that the prince had ever experienced.

* * *

"_Beauty and the Beast" is a story that always delighted me from a young age. The concept it portrays has always deeply attracted me. True, love can bloom in the heart even for something the eyes believe to be ugly. _

_The idea of truly knowing someone and loving them for who they are and not how they look appeals to me a lot. If I ever fall in love, I hope to find someone like Prince Adam (For those who don't know, that's the beast's true name in the movie)._

_Yes, I chose Azuma to portray the beast. My reasons? I believe that Azuma is the one who resembles the beast's character the most. Len could have easily fit the bill too, but then I needed him for…well you'll find out in the next chapter. ;)_

_Kahoko plays a minor role here. She won't appear in any of the future chapters except in the form of memories the Beast keeps revisiting from time to time._

_Are you curious about whom I've chosen as our 'beauty?" Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Please leave a review I learn so much from feedback. Do you guys want this to continue? Please let me know._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all those who reviewed! **

**AmuKuroNekoHime, Jiyu22, Jupiter's Magiic, paigeydoll, and Tsumomo your support and opinions really mean a lot to me! Also I'm grateful to all those who have added this story for alerts and favorites. Thank you all so much!**

**So now we go on to our fairy tale…**

* * *

"Excuse me. Has the book I wanted arrived yet?" asked a gentle voice. The speaker was a sweet looking girl who hardly looked to have crossed twenty.

"Ah, Fuyumi chan you never forget do you?" asked Ousaki Shinobu the librarian of their local library.

To which Shouko Fuyumi simply smiled and said, "Well I have been waiting for it to arrive for almost a week now." In one of her hands she held a cloth satchel which was filled with other books she had borrowed not too long ago.

"Did you really manage to finish all those in such a short while?" questioned Shinobu as he took the satchel from her hand and began taking inventory. Shouko nodded and waited for him to finish jotting down the book titles into the 'returned' register.

When he had finished he disappeared from view underneath his desk to fish out the book he had arranged to be delivered to his library. "Here you go," he said, handing it to the pretty female before him. "How soon will you finish this one?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, if you need it back within a certain period of time I can definitely finish it and give it back within your specified date." Shouko offered earnestly.

Shinobu chuckled at her selfless nature and smiled good-naturedly.

"That's quite all right. I was just joking. Do pardon me; I was merely wondering how fast you might read this one."

"Books are truly wonderful; I love escaping away into the stories and imagining how other places might be."

"Then enjoy this one; return it when you feel like it. There's no due date."

"Oh but I couldn't possibly-"

"It's fine. I know I'll get it back if you've taken it." He winked at her over the rim of his glasses. "Good day to you Fuyumi chan."

Shouko thanked him for the book and walked out. She had already finished twelve pages by the time she reached the end of the road. The rapid sound of horse hooves clattering against the cobbled road didn't even reach her until she suddenly found herself next to a handsome chestnut colored stud. Its rider however, was someone she wished she didn't have to deal with.

"Good morning to you milady," said Etou Kiriya as he dismounted with a cocky grin on his face. "What brings you to this part of town?"

"I had been to the library," Shouko replied stiffly as she tried to walk past him.

To her irritance, Etou stepped smoothly in front of her. "Had you? Well you must be pretty tired having to walk all that distance. Why don't you let me give you a ride back?" he patted the brown saddle on the horse's back.

"I'm not interested. I prefer to walk." Shouko said shortly.

"Aw, come on now, that's no way to talk to a man who's trying to court you." Etou tried to get on her favorable side. "Be a good girl and let me give you a drop. I sure would hate it if your pretty little feet were aching due my irresponsibility as a gentleman."

"Ah, so you're what one calls as a gentleman? Then I wonder how those who are 'ungentlemanly' would be?"

Missing the sarcasm, Etou stepped towards the pretty girl and gripped her wrist. "Come now. I was planning on coming over to your house anyway. I thought of seeing your old man." With a look of pity he added, "I heard he's not quite right in the head these days."

"My father isn't crazy!" snapped Shouko defensively, freeing herself from his hand. "I know what some of the other villagers are saying but my father is as sane as you are!"

"That's the only dialogue one can expect from a devoted daughter. Well, if you weren't so resistant to my courting then maybe I'd consider-"Etou stopped short as he realized that Shouko was no longer with him and had already walked several paces ahead. Quickly he mounted his horse and made after her.

"I can get you there in half the time," he said when he caught up with her.

"I can walk," Shouko replied smoothly, not raising her head from the book.

"But my dear girl you'll just- ACK!"

Etou's horse suddenly lost it's footing as it's slender front legs suddenly sank into a stretch of mud, the result of the chilly rain that had pummeled the earth the night before. Etou lost his balance and fell into the dirt. Shouko, with her eyes still fixed on the pages, had somehow miraculously avoided it and went on, ignoring Etou's predicament.

"You just wait!" Etou shouted after her as he wiped t his clothing. "Someday you'll be left with no choice! You'll have to come to me!"

Shutting out his pesky voice, Shouko continued to walk home.

• ○ •

"Do be careful papa," Shouko warned her father as she passed him a basket containing a loaf of bread and some fruit. "The routes in the forest are quite confusing after sunset. Try to be back before that."

"You've no need to worry my girl," Mr. Fuyumi said reassuringly as he firmly tied the basket to the horse's saddle. "I'm a grown man after all."

"Yes, but with a very poor sense of navigation," said Shouko jokingly. Mr. Fuyumi was a mediocre musician; he was always scribbling down new scores. Due to lack of credit and funds, the compositions he produced weren't popular and had, thus, earned him the title of 'village idiot'. However, he never took it to heart and Shouko hadn't tried to dissuade him either. He earned a steady wage and this was more than enough for them to lead, perhaps not a luxurious, but humble life.

"I'll be back before you know it," assured her father as he mounted Midorin, their horse. "The Music Society meets only twice a year. If I miss this meeting it's like dropping a pocketful of yen onto the road and not bothering to pick it up. Who knows? I may get proper credit this time."

"I wish for the same papa. Be careful. Hurry back. You've remembered to take your scores haven't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course I've taken the scores. They're right…" He fiddled around inside his chest pocket. "Here? No, perhaps I kept it here?" he stuck a hand in his pants pocket and grinned sheepishly.

"Well what do you know? I appear to have forgotten. Would you get them Shouko dear? I think I left them on the sitting room table."

"Same old papa," giggled Shouko as she went to retrieve them. After she had given the scores to her father, he readjusted his cap.

"I'll do my best to be back before sunset. Do not fret over me. And don't let that rascal Etou enter the house either," he added as he raised the reins.

"I won't papa. Have a safe trip."

Mr. Fuyumi flicked the reins and Midorin galloped away towards the road.

• ○ •

"Darn, I knew I shouldn't have stayed for the felicitation supper," muttered Akane Fuyumi as he squinted through the foggy night. He had tried his best, really, to leave early. But sizzling sirloin was beyond him and now he was regretting his decision. Midorin gave an involuntary shudder due to the cold; it was nearing the end of November after all.

"There there Midorin. We'll find the main road soon enough don't you worry." He slowed the horse to a weak trot as he tried to find any distinctive looking features that might help him navigate his way back to the village. However, all around him there was only blackness and mist, the only source of light being the small oil lantern he had wisely brought along with him.

"I think I see something there Midorin," he said after a gap. He narrowed his eyes and raised the lantern higher to get a better look. Midorin hesitantly followed the scattery light given off along the path. As they neared the 'something' Akane had seen the mist slowly started to give way.

"My word," said Akane in astonishment as he took in the sight. A magnificent mansion stood in front of him.

_It probably belongs to a very wealthy lord_, he thought to himself as he dismounted. However, there was no light spilling out from any of the windows, giving the place a very gloomy and creepy appearance. Deciding to try his luck and get directions back to the village, he softly patted Midorin's flank and led her over to a tree and firmly tied the reins.

"I'll be back soon old girl," he said softly before approaching the grand looking doorway. Raising a hand, he knocked on the door. A raven squawked and flew off one of the enormous turrets that rested on top of the roof. Apart from that, no other signs of life made themselves present.

Wondering if perhaps the residents were already asleep, Akane again knocked, this time a little louder. No response. Taking things into his own hand, he gave the door a push. To his surprise the creaked open. It was impossible to tell what lay past it. Wondering if he was trespassing the musician stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out into the blackness. "I'm lost and needed some directions. If there's anyone here, please come out."

When no reply came, he decided that there were no occupants and turned to leave.

_Tink tink tink._

Suddenly a small sound forced it's way through the dark space.

"Who's there?" questioned Akane as he tried to see the form of whatever was approaching.

Again no reply and Akane felt a small jolt of fear. Accompanying the tinking noise were the sounds of thuds and scrapes- and they were coming towards him! Making up his mind, Akane turned to run for it only to trip on a rough floorboard. He tumbled onto the floor as the sounds grew louder. With his heart beating wildly, he wondered what he had encountered.

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Stay tuned!**

**For some reason I can't imagine the same castle they used in Disney for the plot. I've always imagined the mansion to look something like this from the front entrance. Here's the link. Remove the spaces and check it out if you're interested: ht tp : / / tinypic. com/view. php?pic =51d3 qc& s= 7**

**Yes, I chose Shouko as Belle. The thing was I gave this decision some serious thought. There are so few girls in LCDo. **

**Since there are too many fics featuring Kahoko as the heroine I decided to avoid using her and gave her a minor role. Also none of the other girls seemed to fit the bill either. Mio and Nao were cancelled because they would really seem out of character. I tried to picture Mori as well but that didn't work out either. Nami was my second favorite choice but she's not the type to keep her nose in a book majority of the time unless it's a magazine. And she's not the sweet character that Belle is either. She's more suited for the Mulan role in my opinion (If anyone has seen the movie).**

**So then I tried to visualize Shouko. She's sweet and charming and definitely the bookish type. The only thing missing was that firm attitude Belle uses when she's made up her mind about something so I decided this was the best thing to work with and made Shouko a little more assertive than what she is. Sorry if that made things OOC.**

**Etou as Gaston; yes, I believe that's perfectly in character. When I was thinking about it, Etou was the one that came to mind. I believe he has the perfect cocky attitude like the original Gaston from the movie **

**Review please and I might just update very soon ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3! Hope you all find it satisfying!**

**College has re-opened. Gah, the timetable is more rigorous than ever! They're trying to kill me! Though that would be a lot easier if the darn 'PLOT BUNNIES' in my head would stop jumping and giving me new ideas!**

**

* * *

**

"Who…who's there? Stay back!"

In vain, Mr. Fuyumi tried to find anything he could use to defend himself. His hands grappled desperately around the floor but came up empty. Just as he decided to run, the door squeaked ominously and snapped closed. The little moonlight that was entering inside was gone. Trembling, Mr. Fuyumi pushed himself to his feet, determined not to take things lying down.

"Come out!" he called in a loud voice. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!"

A few moments passed in silence. Then…

"Ouch! Be careful! I'm breakable you know!" snapped a woman's voice.

"Well it's not like it's my fault! I can't see an inch in front of me! Where's that stupid candleholder? He always runs off when we need light!" This voice sounded masculine.

"Oh don't start an argument now. I wanna see who came!" The speaker sounded slightly childish with an edge of excitement.

"Well we'll never be able to know who it is that entered unless that busted lantern gets here! He's probably gone to flirt with the feather duster again!"

The last comment was so odd and humorous that Mr. Fuyumi felt his lips curve negligibly in spite of the circumstances. Just what was going on?

"Sorry sorry, it appears my flames have gone out! Blame it all on that saucy woman!" came a voice that was again accompanied with a soft _tink tink tink_. It sounded like something was metallic was skipping it's way down marble steps.

"Where are those matchsticks? Ah here we go!"

Suddenly, a bright glow emanated from the far end of the entrance. Adjusting to the brightness Mr. Fuyumi squinted to see who had spoken. The most bizarre scene met his eyes.

Instead of seeing 2 men, a woman, and a child like he had assumed, standing before him was a tea pot, a tea cup, a small blue pendulum clock and a candleholder. All of them had faces; faces which were curiously looking up at their unexpected guest.

"What…are you?" Whispered the musician as he took in the sight.

"Are you blind?" snapped the pendulum clock clearly disappointed at his lack of wit. "What do I look like? An axe? I'm a clock for God's sake!"

"Now now Tsukimori you must refrain from being so rude. Just try to imagine being in his position. You would have said the same thing." The teapot reprimanded him slightly.

"Exactly Tsukimori! You need to lighten up!" this came from the tea cup.

"I agree with you Hihara," said the candleholder as he thunked his way down the large flight of stairs. "Honestly Tsukimori, don't you have any common sense?"

"You're one to talk Tsuchiura!" the clock bit out. "Where the heck were you when we were groping around in the dark like a bunch of blind bats?"

"Oh, so you finally admit that a bat has better vision than you?" replied Tsuchiura-the-candleholder smoothly.

"Who are _you_ anyway?" shot Tsukimori to Mr. Fuyumi.

The poor man, who had yet to recover from the fact that he had chanced upon a group of everyday objects that could communicate like people, merely stared.

"Please do forgive your rude welcoming sir," said the teapot hopping forward. "I am Mrs. Hihara. This-"she gestured towards the teacup, "-is my son Hihara Kazuki. If you feel like you need any refreshments please let us know."

She hopped her way next to the pendulum clock. "This is Tsukimori Len. He's a bit of a sourpuss so don't get offended by the way he speaks."

"Hmph." Was all Tsukimori said as he crossed small woody arms over the pendulum case.

"That is Tsuchiura Ryotaro," Mrs. Kazuki continued as she pointed her spout at the candleholder. "He's quite amiable so there are usually no problems with him."

"What is this place?" asked Akira Fuyumi as he tried to remember the names he had been told.

"Ah, that is a long, sad tale, which we do not wish to be burdened onto you. Simply put we are under a spell. It might be broken any time soon."

"Anytime soon my pendulum!" retorted Tsukimori. "The master has given up hope that curse can be cured! Why are you so optimistic?"

"Having a little faith never hurt anyone Tsukimori. Now, tell me sir, what brings you all the way out here in the woods?"

"I…I became lost. I just wanted to ask for directions."

"Oh poor dear." Sympathized Mrs. Hihara. She glanced outside the window.

"It's already quite dark and it's cold outside. Why not stay the night? You can leave early tomorrow morning."

"I'm not sure I could do that," Mr. Fuyumi said. "My daughter will be waiting at home and she gets quite worried about me."

"It's utter foolishness to try and finish your journey at this time of night. Please stay with us. I'll have the guest bedroom drawn up."

"But-"

"If he wants to leave then let him leave!" Tsukimori interrupted suddenly. "He's not acting foolish! The foolish one is you! The Master won't approve of him staying here."

"The master is out, remember Tsukimori?" reminded Tsuchiura as he came a bit closer to the group. "He shan't return until tomorrow night or so. What's wrong in offering this gentleman shelter for the night? After seeing our Master's condition, I thought you might have a little more of heart."

"Just think of the consequences Tsuchiura!" replied Tsukimori. "What if the Master were to come back early? We would be lucky to escape being shattered to bits!"

"Aw come on Tsukimori," Hihara said in a pleading tone. "He's aged and cold. You can't possibly turn him out."

The little blue clock looked around him before making a face. "Do as you wish. But if the master finds out, I'm not getting involved. Got it?"

With that he 'walked' into the adjoining parlor.

"Come to the dining room now sir," Hihara Kazuki said enthusiastically before hopping away.

"Follow him. I'll see about getting you a room ready," Mrs. Hihara said with a smile and she turned to make her way up the stairs.

"Hihara, wait!" called Mr. Fuyumi as the small teacup disappeared through a dark hallway.

"Just use me," offered Tsuchiura coming to stand next to the older man.

"All right then. Thank you." Mr. Fuyumi carefully picked up the candleholder and followed the energetic teacup through the hall.

• ○ •

About an hour later, unknown to the merry group inside the mansion, the Master had already returned back to his domain. A terrible frown marred the already scary face.

"My subjects are merry-making at this hour? Who gave them permission to do so? They had better be prepared with a good explanation. Or else…" He continued to move forward before coming across an animal.

Midorin, who had been treated by the combined efforts of Tsuchiura and Mrs. Hihara was sipping hot apple cider contentedly from a large bucket. At the sound of footsteps, Midorin raised her head curiously. Curiosity instantly turned into fear as she took in the horrible furry face and protruding fangs.

Wildly, she reared, neighing and whinnying continuously. The creature, apparently having no interest in her merely stood a few paces away from her and an anger crease formed on his brow.

"A horse? Does that mean there are visitors? What business do they have entertaining guests? I told them not to let anyone inside! And you!" he turned so quickly that Midorin instantly clammed up.

"Stop with the sounds already! You can forget returning to wherever you came from with your master. If you want to live, then get out of my sight this instant! Your master won't be coming back once I find him!"

With that, Yunoki undid the knot tying Midorin to the tree. On impulse, Midorin took off immediately, her hooves clattering on the forest floor.

Silently, the beast continued to stalk back to his mansion.

• ○ •

"This is my husband, Hihara Iwao," Mrs. Hihara was saying as she indicated towards a sugar bowl who was making his way towards Mr. Fuyumi.

"Sugar sir?" he asked as he carefully shook off the lid.

"Why, don't mind if I do," Mr. Fuyumi said as he put down Kazuki to add some sugar into him.

"Hee hee…that tickles!" giggled Kazuki as Mr. Fuyumi stirred the sugar with a spoon.

"It's all set. The guest bedroom has been set up. You can spend the night there." Mrs. Hihara was saying.

"Yes sir!" Ryotaro said as he stood straight and proud, trying to offer the maximum amount of light that he could. "We are happy to have you as our guest."

"And just who gave him permission to be our guest?" asked a low cold voice that had an unmistakable growl to it.

All 4 of the mansion's original residents looked up and immediately froze. The candles burning in their holders flickered dangerously before being reduced to half of their intensity. Mrs. Hihara gasped and Kazuki scurried over in fear towards his mother, spilling small amounts of tea as he did so.

"M…Master, we-" stammered Tsuchiura but he was cut off as an animal like howl filled the room. The hair on the back of Fuyumi's neck stood up at the sound. He quickly tried to get up but in a second the chair he was sitting in was smashed and he sprawled out onto the floor. A powerful limb gripped the front of his collar and he was partially pulled upright. Mr. Fuyumi thought he might have died at the image he saw.

A terrifying creature was glaring down at him, it's hot breath falling on his face. Thick brown hair covered it's face and large fangs were bared from over his misshapen lips. The creature had to be at least 10 feet tall. Unable to make any sound, Mr. Fuyumi numbly stared at the horrific animal.

"Master Yunoki!" Tsuchiura hopped down from the table and hastened over to them "Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything!"

With a roar the beast raised a powerful arm and knocked Tsuchiura clean off his stand. He clattered some distance away and hit the wall; one of the candles flickered dead.

"Stop it Master Yunoki!" Mrs. Hihara now tried to make her keeper see reason.

"It was cold outside and this man was lost. What else could we do but offer him some rest and comfort?"

"I told you not to let anyone in!" Spat Yunoki, not letting go of the frightened man. "What made you think you could invite him in as though the place was yours?"

"What else could I have done?" she shot back defiantly, feeling more confident than she really was. "You already damned us that cold winter two years ago! Could we repeat the same mistake you did?"

For a moment, Yunoki's golden eyes betrayed a hint of emotion; some akin to self-pity. Without warning, he let out another roar.

"This is my house! And as long as you're here, you will obey me!" He shook Mr. Fuyumi and said, "You! I'm not letting you go anywhere! You can spend the rest of your life in the dungeon! You will never see the light of day ever again!"

The beast ran on three legs with the fourth carrying Mr. Fuyumi along by his cloak.

"Let me go I say! Please let me go! I have a daughter! She's only a child she needs me!"

"No one needs you. No one ever needs anyone! I know that from experience. Your daughter can manage without you. When you don't return back, she'll assume you dead and carry on without a care in the world."

A creaking noise filled Fuyumi's ears as the beast pulled open an iron gate and flung the man inside it.

"This is your place from now on! Get used to it!" With that the beast stormed out of his view. The only indication that there was a world outside was the small window that was situated on one of the walls, too high up to be obtained by any man.

"Oh Shouko, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" sobbed the man as his daughter came to mind. She was such an innocent little poppet. She was probably sitting on the porch right now, waiting for him to come back.

"Please don't ever forget me! Oh Shouko my child…"

Silence filled the chamber and Mr. Fuyumi shuddered from the cold. A dim light suddenly filled his eyes. More tinks and thumps were filling the chamber. A few seconds later, Mrs. Hihara, Kazuki, Tsuchiura, and Tsukimori came into view. Mrs. Hihara and Tsuchiura were dragging along a worn blanket.

Tsukimori was wearing an odd expression.

"I told you so," he said in a voice that carried a smidge of pity.

• ○ •

Midorin was practically tripping over her own feet in her rush to get as far away from the woods as she could. It was funny what the state of panic could do to different living things.

Some faint, some think of clever ways to escape; others gain a sudden sense of direction and remember the route to get back home. And that was exactly what Midorin was doing.

She saw the familiar cobbled road that led to her house. Increasing her speed, she dashed up to the place she had been in for almost 4 years. At the sound of the scared neighs, Shouko ran outside.

"Midorin! Where's father?" She reassuringly stroked the horse's mane. "What happened to father? Where is he? Did he get lost in the woods?"

To which Midorin urgently pulled on Shouko's sleeve.

"What? You want me to ride you? Will you take me to where father is?"

With a whinny the horse told her something was wrong.

"Very well then. Take me there!"

Shouko mounted the mare and in a few minutes, Midorin was re-tracing the path she had followed to escape from the dreaded house of horrors.

• ○ •

* * *

**Hee Hee…how was the characterization? **

**I thought Cogsworth was the most suitable role for Tsukimori since he has both a short temper and is generally a pessimist. But in the original, Cogsworth is a slightly less serious character, often pretending to dislike things which he secretly enjoys (this can be observed in the movie when the song 'Be Our Guest' is playing).**

**Ryo as Lumiere; Lumiere is a much lighter character but he and Cogsworth generally disagree on a many number of things. I had to tone up the dialogue and argument to make it suit both of them but I guess it turned out all right.**

**Kazuki as Chip. I couldn't stop laughing while typed that but the idea was cute! Besides, Kazuki is the most innocent and childish out of all of them. ^_^**

**Oh, just a brain teaser question- in the movie, Lumiere has been confirmed to having a 'slight' affair with one of the maids who later gets turned into a feather duster. In the movie her name is Fifi. Can anyone guess which character I've chosen to fill her role in my story? You get an all expenses paid date with your favorite LCDo Bishi if you guess correctly! :D**

**Reviews would be good. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! Ah, college is completely killing me, all the science has taken over and there's no room left for creativity! **

**There's a bit of love blooming in my own life at the moment; I'm experiencing a real relationship for the first time in my whole life. The guy's really sweet and an animal lover! I'm so happy I've found him. I hope things work out with him! Keep your fingers crossed for me please! **

***Hoki- Japanese for 'dust'**

**And here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The trees were starting to grow denser and Shouko's hands were sore and cold from gripping onto Midorin's reins. She had never seen the mare looking so frightened before. Neither had she rode this deep into the forest until this night. She was sick with worry about what might have happened to her father. He had never been good with directions. All she could hope was that Midorin wasn't blindly following a path that would get them hopelessly lost.

"Woah!" Shouko wrapped her arms around Midorin's neck as the mare halted without warning, almost causing Shouko to fly head-off the horse.

"Is this where papa is?" she asked while dismounting.

The horse nervously stamped her feet against the ground and looked over at a clump of tall shrubs. Taking the signal, Shouko walked over to it and beat back some of the prickly stems.

"My word…"

Towering over her was the same mansion Midorin had run from. Shouko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"There's such a grand looking place out here in the woods? Why would papa come here? Midorin are you sure about this?" she asked turning back to the mare.

Midorin snorted in impatience.

"Ah, of course, you're always sure about things. You've never gotten lost once have you?"

"Neigh! Snort! Whinny!" (Of course not! Your father may have poor directional sense but I don't!)

"Well then…if you're sure…" But Shouko hesitated in her step. The manor, despite having a grand demeanor was giving a very eerie and creepy aura. All the lights were off and the house had a weary abandoned look.

"Come now Midorin, we must find out where papa is." Shouko reached out to grip the reins. Trembling, Midorin very unwillingly took a step forward and followed her owner. Shouko, with some difficulty, managed to get through the foliage and tied Midorin to a tree. Midorin sputtered nervously again.

"All right don't worry," Shouko said reassuringly, stroking the horse's mane. "The knot's very loose all right? If anything dangerous comes to get you, just run. You know the way back home right?"

Midorin gave a consenting snort and the young woman patted her flank before making her way to the large door. Trembling slightly, she raised a dainty hand. A strong gust of wind chose to blow at that moment and to her surprise, the door creakingly opened; it hadn't been locked at all. As quietly as she could, the teal tressed girl walked inside.

"Hello?" she called out timidly into the gathering darkness. The atmosphere inside was very formidable. Would her father come here of all places?

A soft _tink_ issued from a point to her right. Startled, she jumped in the direction but couldn't see anything. They became louder and louder and the girl froze on the spot. Without warning, a burst of light filled her eyes and she was knocked flat on her back to the floor.

"WHA-!"

"Ssh…please don't make any loud noises!" whispered a voice directly above her face.

Opening her eyes, Shouko saw something that almost made her faint. She was looking into warm, glazed eyes that belonged to a candleholder. It was balancing itself on her chest while the body bent ever so slightly to peer into her face.

"You!" she blurted, getting up so suddenly that the object toppled off her and landed with a _clink_ onto the dusty floor.

"I do beg your pardon!" muttered the candleholder as he picked himself up.

"You…you...you're candleholder! How is it possible that you can talk?" Astonished, Shouko maintained her distance from Tsuchiura as she gaped at him.

"Yes, very observant of you miss," he said in a rushed voice. "But no time for idle chit chat! Please get away from here!"

"What? Why?"

"This place is cursed! And the master is already in a foul mood today please just get yourself as far away from this place as you can!"

"I can't leave! Not yet!"

"Why ever not?"

"You have to go right now Miss!" said another much younger sounding voice from near her feet.

"Huh?" Shouko looked down to see a small teacup next to her slipper.

"What on earth?"

"There's no time! Please just listen to me and go!" insisted the candleholder.

"I can't leave until I find my father!" shot Shouko back at the object.

"Father?" questioned the teacup. "Hey wait a minute…" He leaned back as far as he could to take in her eyes.

"Hey, I recognize you now…Tsuchiura, she's the daughter that Mr. Fuyumi kept on mentioning! Look, her eyes are exactly like his!"

"Good stars…you're right Kazuki! But still, there isn't anything we can do…"

"You know my father?" Ignoring her initial astonishment, Shouko knelt in front of the candleholder. "Where is he? What is this place?"

"We have to hurry!" exclaimed Kazuki-the-teacup as he gave a quick hop. "The Master's gone out again! If we hurry she can get Mr. Fuyumi out of here! Master won't be happy of course, but it'll spare that poor man's fate!"

"Spare his fate?" Alarmed Shouko scooped up the teacup into her hands. "Is Papa on any danger? Where is he?"

"No time to waste!" Tsuchiura's candles suddenly flared with determination. "To the dungeon! You miss, must get him out any away from the mansion immediately got it?"

To which Shouko nodded dumbly. She had no idea what was going on but from the sound of things her father was in some sort of danger.

"Quickly! Make haste!" And Tsuchiura took off into a dark hallway.

"Hurry miss!" Kazuki said in a rush as he took off behind Tsuchiura.

"Wait!" Shouko scrambled to her feet and gave chase behind the light that was dashing quickly ahead of her.

"Why is my father in such a place?" she puffed as she tried to keep pace.

"Our Master got angry because he entered without permission." Replied Kazuki as he tinked his way with her. "He locked him up in the dungeon!

"A dungeon?" Shouko felt a prick of fear stab her gut. Just who owned this place anyway?

"Turn right here!" the teacup suddenly said and Shouko obeyed. A chill crept up her spine. She had appeared in front of an open door which led into what appeared to be a black unseen cellar. Cold air kept on caressing her arms and she stalled in making her way down.

"No time to hesitate miss! Keep going!" urged the cup and he jumped on ahead of her.

Gathering courage, Shouko stepped forward and placed a foot on the uppermost step. Gooseflesh bloomed on her arms as she made her way downwards, following the soft sounds made by the animate objects.

_Just where in goodness have I ended up?_

The descent seemed to take forever. A lone light greeted her as she got off the last step.

"You have brought a horse with you I assume?" questioned the candleholder as he continued to move on seeing her approach.

"Yes I have…but what is this place actually?" Shouko questioned again as she followed the illumination.

"That mademoiselle, is a very long tragic tale which shouldn't reach your delicate ears. For now, content yourself in knowing that you can save this poor man from an unfortunate fate."

They walked in silence until Shouko chose to break it.

"How much farther?"

"Not long my dear, not long. Ah, Hoki*!" Tsuchiura called suddenly as he leaned back to look up a towering wall. "Would you mind throwing that key down here? It appears Mr. Fuyumi has a savior!"

Shouko had assumed she had seen all things queer that this life could offer. However, she stood stock still and thunderstruck as she saw a long broom hanging from a hook suddenly give a shake and reveal hairy eyebrows and dark eyes.

"A savior eh?" questioned Hoki and the broom swung itself like a pendulum, expertly knocking a ring of keys off an unreachable hook.

"Thank you my good man," Tsuchiura said and rapidly he took off through the long path.

"Wait!" Shouko called after him before running.

"We must hurry Tsuchiura," Kazuki said between puffs of breath. "Already 2 hours have passed since the master left. We don't know when he might return."

"Yes yes, I'm aware of that Kazuki, stop reminding me!" the candleholder said in a slightly snappish voice. "Ah, here we are!"

He halted in front of a high set of bars. Shouko felt her senses sharpen to make up for the sudden gathering darkness.

"Mr. Fuyumi! Come here fast, I think you'll be delighted to see who's come!"

"Tsuchiura? Who's that now?" called a voice from inside the cell.

Shouko felt relieved at the sound of her father's voice.

"Papa!" she exclaimed.

"My stars, Shouko! How did you get here? But Shouko, you must get out of here! The master of this place is a beast!"

"Yes Papa, I know he must be or else he wouldn't have locked you up in here!" Shouko was too content in seeing her father unharmed to observe his tone.

"No Shouko I mean it, he's really a beast! He's tall, and hairy…and…and…"

"Never mind what he looks like papa. Let's just get you out of here."

"Here is the key," offered Tsuchiura as he balanced it on one of his candle branches.

"Thank you so much, both of you. Tsuchiura was it? And ah… Kazuki?"

"Not a problem Miss!" Kazuki said in a rushed voice. "Now get him out of there and leave as soon as possible!"

"Yes, that's true. Come papa, let's go home." Shouko extended her arm and inserted the key into the lock.

"Just who gave him permission to leave?"

Shouko's hand stilled in turning the key. Tsuchiura gasped and Kazuki suddenly cowered behind him. Her father's skin paled like fresh milk.

Shouko's head turned to take in the voice's owner. Her screams echoed off the dungeon walls as the animal before her let out a terrible snarl.

* * *

**Cliffy! So Shouko and Yunoki finally meet! Lol, not exactly how one might picture to meet a prince wouldn't you say?**

**Hoki is an OC I created. There was no broom in the original Beauty and the Beast as far as I remember. So…how was it?**

**Review please!**


End file.
